If You Come Back
by thefanfictionauthor
Summary: Set after Betty leaves New York to accept a job in London. Daniel has spent the last three months living a life of torture but what he doesn't realise is that on the other side of the ocean Betty regrets leaving New York because of the man she left behind. DETTY
1. Chapter 1

If You Come Back

It had been exactly three months since Betty Suarez had left everything and everyone that she'd ever known in New York and made the biggest decision of her life to move to London. But it had also been three months of complete torture for both Betty and another person in her life. Ever since Betty had left New York and his life, Daniel Meade had felt nothing but aimlessness; his life without her had become a void. Every night he'd lay awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking of all the things he should have said to her. Working out how he could explain to her exactly why he let her leave and trying to figure out how to make it to London and see Betty without hurting her more than he already had. He would just lie under the covers, his eyes stinging with weariness and his conscience feeling nothing but guilt. He couldn't bear it any longer. His guilt had overcome any other feeling in his body, bar one. For the first time since Molly tragically left his world, Daniel had experienced something that sent waves of electricity down his spine. Her touch drove him to the edge of insanity and he almost couldn't bear to look into her eyes without falling to her feet. But neither one of these sensations had occurred in the past three months. He could only _just_ remember what her skin felt like under his touch and his mind simply lingered over the scent of her perfume. None of it was real anymore and it was impossible for him to fully remember any of this when there was an ocean between himself and the woman that he loved. What he didn't and couldn't know was that Betty had regretted leaving New York more than anything else she'd ever done. It wasn't her work, or the city not even the people that she'd met. Instead it was the one person that she'd left behind. She could deal with not seeing her family because she knew that they would always be waiting for her back home. But she had no idea whether Daniel would still be there, waiting in New York if she ever returned or still at the end of a phone call if she needed him. Knowing that Daniel resented her decision to leave, made her not want to go to London. If he had told her one last time that he needed her, she would have stayed. But he hadn't, and she had no idea whether he would talk to her or even want to see her at all anymore.

Like most of the nights since Betty had left, Daniel was looking out at the lights of the city from his office window, wondering what his B was doing at that same moment. The lights across the MODE floor had been dimmed and the only thing preventing him from standing in complete darkness was the light that cascaded from his desk lamp.

He'd been leaning against the window ledge for longer than he'd realised and he'd nursed his scotch until it was drained from the glass. It had become a sort of habit over the past three months; Daniel blotting out all sense of time or regularity. When she wasn't here, he couldn't function. His mind couldn't concentrate on anything for more than five minutes and he was constantly tired from the longing he had for making Betty disappear from the dreams that invaded his sleep every night. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd thought about something other than Betty or what he'd felt since the day she told him that she was leaving. But so far he hadn't shown any of his emotions to anyone in his life. It didn't feel right to tell anyone. It was like his feelings for _her_ were something that only she should know; they were hers to keep. The only problem was that now, Daniel thought that she could never know. If he ever saw her again, he was certain that he wouldn't be able to erase the guilt he felt for how he acted when she accepted the job in London. The guilt for not supporting her and her dreams. He sighed and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to relieve the pressure that had built up inside. Almost every day he pushed down the stinging in his eyes and tried to relieve the feeling of tears threatening to pour. But right now it seemed that he had no energy left to do that.

"You know, it's ok for you to feel something. You're only human…" his mother's words rang out into the silence of his office and he turned to see her waiting in the doorway. She smiled sympathetically and tilted her head slightly, simply looking at how her son was being overwhelmed by his emotions.

"It's not that simple" Daniel looked down at his feet as his mother slowly wandered over to him. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes in fear that she would give him that disapproving look. The look that he knew all too well. One glance could tell him exactly what she was thinking and it _always _spoke the truth.

"Daniel, I know that you're hurting but you have to do _something_. At least try to talk to her. Please. I don't know what you've got to lose right now" her hands were sat on his broad shoulders and he struggled once more to meet her gaze. He knew that Claire was right but he wouldn't ever admit it.

"I can't. I'll just hurt her again and I can't bear that. If you know what I'm feeling right now, what I feel for her, then you'll know that hearing her voice will only make me want to jump on a plane and see her. But that's the wrong thing to do because if she's got any chance of living her dream and doing what she's always wanted to do, I can't be in her life. I'd hold her back. And somehow I know that's why she didn't tell me about the job because I would have convinced her not to go. And turning up in London or talking to her would be dragging up the past and making her move backwards and that would be selfish of me" finally he looked up towards his mother but somehow he was looking through her not into her eyes.

"You're wrong Daniel, she wants to talk to you. No, she _needs _to talk to you. But she's scared to call you because she thinks that you hate her. She's convinced herself into thinking that you don't want anything to do with her because for the past three months you two haven't spoken at all" it was then that Daniel's eyes flew towards his mother's and he looked as if she had told his fortune or explained everything that he'd felt as simply as physically possible.

"How do you kno…" Daniel began to ask but Claire quickly interrupted Daniel as he began to interrogate her.

"She called me a few days ago, begging me to get you to call her. You wanna know the truth Daniel? Like really know what she's feeling?" Claire asked him with her hands on her hips as Daniel leant against the window ledge. He looked at his mother like he couldn't feel anything other than pain and that he was desperate to make sure that she was ok.

"She hates it in London, she said that it's the biggest mistake that she's ever made because now everything's a mess and she feels like she's lost you completely. Daniel, she goes through hell every day hoping that you're going to call or text or email or _something!_ She's been in so much pain and the only thing that keeps her going is the hope that you're going to be here if she ever comes back to the US" Daniel's throat seemed to close up in that moment and his heart hammered against his chest so hard that he thought it might burst. He exhaled sharply as he felt the tears resurface once more and one drop fell from his eyes. He softly shook his head in disbelief at what his mother had just said. It was like everything that he'd ever felt had been erased and made every lonely feeling disappear from his body. He looked down at the floor again as he began to quietly cry, simple tears falling without sobs or weeps. His mother had placed one hand on his shoulder as he caught the tears that ran down his face with his fingers.

"Just promise me one thing? Promise me that you'll try to talk to her Daniel? Please?" Claire pleaded with her son as he looked into her eyes, completely drained of contentment and energy. She handed him a post it note with a number scrawled across it, he smoothed his fingers over the writing and thought about everything that his mother had just said.

"Okay, I mean I'll try" he said as Claire enveloped him in a gentle embrace, Daniel feeling her warmth and the smell of her perfume. She pulled away and looked supportively into her sons eyes. She left quietly as Daniel sat down at his desk and toyed with the sticky tab of the post it note with his fingers. He was staring into space, trying desperately hard to remember what her skin felt like under his touch or how her perfume flowed through her hair as well as how it got caught on her skin. He plucked up every last inch of courage he had deep inside of him and typed the number into his phone. He hesitated as his fingers slowed over the call button but in one swift movement he'd pressed it and the dial tone was ringing out into his ear. He waited for what felt like an eternity before the call was answered and the one voice that he'd hope to hear rang out through the speaker.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the anonymous caller.

"B?" Daniel asked, wanting to make sure that what he was hearing wasn't an illusion and that it was in fact Betty at the other end of the phone call.

"Oh god Daniel? Is that you?" she asked timidly with a hand clasped to her heart

"Yeah it's me Betty, are you okay? What's been going on? Is everything ok?" he replied so urgently that he almost felt out of breath. He needed to know whether what his mother had said was true because if it was, he thought he might shatter into a million pieces.

"I don't think there's a simple answer to that Daniel. You've got no idea how hard this has been without you" she said pulling back the tears from her eyes and stifling a sob into her phone.

"I'm so sorry B, if I had known how you felt I would've have been there like a shot… but I figured you didn't want me in London because of how things ended between us. Betty I never meant to hurt you, you have to know that" she sniffled into the receiver as she took in every word that Daniel spoke.

"I don't blame you. I know that I hurt you Daniel and I know that I should have made the decision with you, but talking about leaving with you would've made me not want to go. This was my dream Daniel but you and my family are my life and I needed to choose between the two on my own"

"I know and I'm so proud of you for doing so well with everything at the magazine" Daniel spoke quietly as if he was embarrassed to be saying these things to her.

"Betty are you crying?" he could hear soft cries and sniffles through the receiver but all he wanted to do was to hold her and stop her from hurting. But he couldn't, because while they were an ocean apart they could never be close enough.

"No…" She lied. Betty could hear the urgency and care in Daniel's voice but it could never compare to him holding her and hearing his voice in person. And for the past three months all Betty had wanted was something from Daniel to show that he was still in her life. That he hadn't left her completely.

"Betty, sweetie don't cry. Please Betty, I can't bear to hear you cry when I'm not with you. Please sweetie, it's okay" Daniel's body ached as his heart told him to try and do something to relieve Betty's pain. But he couldn't and that nearly killed him. He could hear that Betty had stopped crying but he still couldn't stand the thought of her hurting on her own.

"B are you okay?" he asked as nothing but silence rang out into the receiver.

"I'm fine, I don't even know why I'm crying to be honest. I'm just so tired, you know? Every day I work as hard as I possibly can but when I come home there's no one waiting for me. At least when I worked for MODE I had my family and you, even Marc and Amanda weirdly. But there's just _no one _here. I never realised how different everything would before I came to London. In New York, yeah I may not have had the job that I wanted but I had everyone that I could've possibly needed. Now I have the job but there's just no one to be close to. To be frank Daniel it's shit." It was then that Betty exhaled heavily in dissatisfaction at what she had left her life in New York for.

"Wow I think that's the first time that I've ever heard you curse" Daniel laughed and for the first time in three months Betty truly smiled.

"That's what you have to say? Jeez Daniel I was pouring my heart out there…" Betty laughed and butterflies pricked at Daniel's stomach as he heard the only sound that made him feel instantly fortunate. Seeing Betty smile made him feel completely lucky that she was a part of his life.

"Sorry I'll try to be more understanding next time" Betty laughed a single giggle and Daniel smiled the way he used to when Betty was still in New York.

"I'll hold you to that Mr Meade" Betty smiled as she heard sharp laughs from Daniel through the receiver. The way she tried to sound so authoritative was unbelievably cute and Daniel could just imagine her folding her arms with those smouldering eyes trying to glare at him. It was traits like these which made Daniel hot under the cover as he fell for Betty's new confidence and sexiness.

"I'm sure you will" Daniel said and Betty couldn't help but imagine him smiling and looking at her in the way that made her dizzy and blush.

"God I miss you B" Daniel spontaneously blurted out, completely out of the blue. He almost exhaled as he spoke, as if he was finally releasing everything he'd wanted to say to her. It made Betty's stomach tighten, the sound of Daniel needing her and her needing him too.

"I miss you too Daniel… it won't ever be the same if you're not here" she replied so quietly that Daniel almost couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry that I acted like a dick before you left. I wasn't mad at you, I was just… I dunno… I guess I just didn't want you to leave because you're such a big part of my life. I didn't want to lose you B" Betty listened contently to the sound of Daniel's voice. She loved the huskiness of his voice when he spoke quietly and how his deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

"You'll never lose me, not even for a second" she spoke so sweetly that Daniel's face warmed a little and his body tensed in response to her simple words. They reassured him that the most important person in his life would always be with him. He could hear through the receiver that Betty was yawning. He'd been exhausted since the day Betty left and he wished for nothing more than to wrap his arms around her weary body until she fell asleep, kissing her and feeling her skin pressed against his own. The feeling of her body in his arms was the one thing that he longed for the most. It was the simple pleasures that made Daniel love Betty more than anyone else he'd even known.

"You should sleep Betty, it's nearly midnight where you are" Daniel quietly suggested in the way he always did when Betty was tired. It made her feel even drowsier but she loved it. His voice always made her feel safe and right now Betty felt safe for the first time since she arrived in London.

"I don't want to, I want to talk with you. I wanna know how everything's been in New York" Betty replied and Daniel could hear shuffling as she crossed her legs as she sat on her bed. Betty couldn't help but smile as she finally felt comfortable knowing that Daniel was closer than she thought and heard the one voice that she'd waited so long to hear.

"That might take a while" Daniel laughed and Betty echoed as she realised just how long she'd been in London for. The distance between Daniel and her made her body ache and her heart pulled her to do anything to see him.

For the next hour Daniel and Betty spoke more intimately than they ever had. Betty's heart struck against her chest every time that Daniel would laugh or say something like 'I miss you' or 'I wish I could see you'. He never let her forget how he felt about her, not once did she stop blushing or her head stop spinning because of his words. Betty knew that he would be there for her and that she'd be there for him but one thing that she didn't know was that Daniel was as much in love with her as Betty was with him. And in a split second Daniel knew that he had to be with her, he knew that if he wasn't he would spend every day wishing that he was.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Would mean a lot to me if you could review so I know whether I'm writing what you want to read! :) Olivia x


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

It was nearly five am in New York City but as usual Daniel Meade was still very much awake. It was unbelievable how something as simple as a phone call had relieved all of the hurt that Daniel had felt after Betty left. Hearing her voice allowed him to travel one step further towards him being close to her again. He so badly wanted to just hold her close, to simply be in her company. To hear her laugh and to see the way her eyes glinted whenever she smiled. The feeling of Daniel accidentally touching her and her liking the way his hands lingered on her skin, the way that she catches Daniel looking at her and blushes as she giggles and smiles at the ground. He could never stop looking at her, observing the attractive and lovable things she does. Like the way she pouts when she's trying to decide on something or how when Daniel compliments her she gets all flustered and tries to change the subject. But the one thing that strikes him the most is no matter how different her appearance is, no matter how gorgeous and beautiful Daniel thinks that she has become, she still loves to wear comfy clothes when no one is around and she is still the exact same person he met five years ago. She will always worry about everyone except for herself and she'll always have those stunning eyes that Daniel seems to melt into.

Right now, Daniel was finding it hard to think of something that he disliked about Betty. He could say that he hated the way she never thought that she was good enough, but in all honesty he secretly loved that about her. He loved the way that he has to try to make her confident about who she is and what she is good at, because he gets to compliment her and see the way she smiles when she's embarrassed. He lives to make her happy and if he wasn't trying to make her feel good about herself he may as well not live at all. Seeing his B sad or hurting was like seeing everything you've ever loved vanish right before your eyes and you try with every ounce of energy inside you to get those things back. Daniel won't stop until he's made Betty happy and this is partly why he let her go. He didn't chase after her because he wanted her to live her life, for her to be happy and achieve things that she can only do without him. If he had held her back, she wouldn't be happy, but now that he knows that she's hurting and that she's an ocean away from him, he wasn't about to stop trying to make her happy. He had realised that if he could live with Betty in his life he wasn't going to live without her.

It seemed that both Betty and Daniel were having trouble sleeping without each other. At five am UK time, Betty had only just drifted off to sleep. And as Betty slept soundly under the warm covers of her bed, her mind drifted to the feeling of having Daniel's arms around her. Protecting her from anything that could hurt her. The warmth from his body, the firmness of his chest and how his face nuzzled into her neck whenever he held her, all conquered her mind as she longed to have Daniel close to her. The way that he'd look at her and simply ask what she was thinking or how simple things like his hand on her waist made her stomach tighten in exhilaration. He was always there to just listen to her and the feeling of someone knowing you better than yourself was always something that Daniel made Betty feel. She loved him more than anyone else and over the past three months she'd come to realise that she needs to feel Daniel close, if not in love then in friendship.

For once, Daniel wanted to see Betty in his dreams. He wanted to feel like she was close to him, to feel like she was a part of him again. The things she made him feel were indescribable and he couldn't defend himself against them. His heart was still hammering against his chest and memories of her voice sent tiny waves of electricity down his spine. If he had any hope of relieving the anticipation and eagerness inside of him, he _had_ to see Betty. Staying in New York wasn't an option anymore and he didn't care who or what he'd leave behind. So now, as he threw open the bed sheets and sat on the edge of his bed he had already decided that London was the place that he needed to be. He grabbed his cell from the bedside table and dialled his mother's number, completely confident and certain of his decision.

"Hello?" the familiar voice rang out for the second time in a matter of hours as Daniel stood up from the bed and wandered over to the window.

"Mom, I'm going to London" he plainly stated. The idea of small talk in that moment didn't appeal to Daniel so he tried to keep the conversation as short as possible. But if he knew his mother as well as he thought he did, this conversation wouldn't be quick.

"Daniel, have you really thought this through. At least wait a little while and think about this" he sighed heavily. He knew that his mother would try and convince him to stay, but nothing that she could say would change his mind.

"No, mom, I'm serious. If I don't go now I'll never go, Betty, she needs me right now. Once I'm there, there's no going back. It's better this way, if I do this now I can't back out" he said as he turned round and leant against the window ledge, rubbing his temples as he tried to push out any thoughts that told him not to go to London.

"There's nothing I can say to make you stay is there?" his mother asked feeling defeated, like there was no use in arguing with him. Usually, in a situation like this it would be Betty that would try and convince him to change his mind. But, ironically, he had to do this on his own.

"No, not really. But I need you to tell Wilhemina that until I come back, she has sole power. There's no use in me trying to concentrate on running a magazine on the other side of the ocean." It was then that Daniel felt completely focused on what he had to do. If Betty needed him, she would have him for as long as she wanted. Every time that he needed her with anything to do with MODE or Molly, Betty was there in a blink of an eye. Right now, Betty needed him and even though she never asked him to, he was going to London and he was staying until Betty felt safe again.

"I will, don't worry Daniel. If this is what you need to do then I'll support you but you have to promise me that you'll treat her right? And that you'll take her to dinner" Daniel laughed as his mother talked to him like he was in high school again. Out of everything that he'd ever done, Daniel had never felt so certain that he was doing the right thing.

"I will mom. I have to go sort out a flight and a hotel so I'll talk to you later"

"Alright son, well call me when you get there and give Betty my love"

"Don't worry I will. Oh and mom?"

"What is it Daniel?"

"Don't tell Betty that I'm going to London, she'll only tell me not to come"

"My lips are sealed, I love you honey. I'll talk to you on the other side"

"I love you too mom" and with that he hung up and exhaled sharply before pulling out an overnight bag from his closet. He started gathering everything that he'd need, shoving clothes into the bag along with toiletries and his laptop. He was grabbing anything that he could find, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt before gathering his watch and passport from draws around his bedroom. Half an hour later, his bags were packed, his flight was booked and his hotel room was organised. He was standing in the doorway of his apartment. He looked back into the darkness, flicked off the final light switch and locked the door before making his way down to the street below and hailing a cab. Right then, there was no space in his mind for any thoughts about staying in New York. His head was already in London and his heart was already with Betty, the only thing he needed now was to see her and keep her close.

* * *

It was around half past eight in the evening when Daniel finally arrived into London Heathrow. The flight had been surprisingly quiet and the majority of the passengers had fallen into slumber as they descended into London. He'd watched as the lights of the city glowed into the darkness and reflected off the Thames as the passengers around him woke and stared out of their windows. He'd wandered out of arrivals alone, passing couples who were kissing and embracing as they met each other. It made his heart lurch as he felt himself yearn to be close to Betty in that same way. The smiles on the couples faces as they left the airport made Daniel feel so distant from everyone he knew. And spending another night without Betty near him made him wince in discomfort and he only hoped that he could find her before the night ended.

Not caring how he made it into London, Daniel hailed down a cab outside of the airport and travelled the hour long journey into Mayfair. The cockney driver had, after he picked up on Daniel's foreign accent, babbled on about where to eat, where to go and what shows to see, but Daniel rarely listened rather he just nodded and laughed occasionally. When he eventually made it to his hotel, the city was exactly like New York on a Friday night; cabs milling around and people lining the streets like sardines. The cab pulled up outside the hotel and Daniel slung his overnight bag over his shoulder and stepped out of the cab, handing the driver his fair as he went. It was only as the bellhop met him at the entrance of the hotel that Daniel took in his surroundings. A white townhouse style building with large pillars and grey, sash windows stood in front of him. Everything was so different to the contemporary sky scrapers of New York, but it was a welcomed change. He turned to see the cab driving off towards a busy street at the end of the road and it was only as he turned to make his way into the hotel that he saw her. Her hair straighter than she normally wore it, her figure slightly slimmer than before and her eyes concentrating on her phone which sat in her hands. She was walking past the hotel, her dress swaying and her heels _clicking _as she went. After taking in her appearance, his voice finally managed to choke out her name

"Betty?" she turned backwards in response to her name and pulled her eyes away from her cell. Her eyes were wide with shock and her palm clasped over her mouth.

"Oh my god Daniel, you came" he was looking at her as she tilted her head and looked at him with that smile. She quickly walked over to him, dropping her bag from her shoulder as Daniel pulled her arm and made their bodies collide in an embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she wove hers around his neck and felt the warmth of his body.

"I can't believe you came all this way…oh god you're actually here" her voice in his ear made his stomach tighten with nerves as he pulled out of the hug to finally look into her eyes. Betty couldn't believe that Daniel had traveled across an ocean just to see her and seeing him after so long made every nerve in her body tingle.

"You've got no idea how good it is to see you, B" Daniel said as he held onto her forearms, simply smiling at her as her eyes beamed up at him. She blushed as she noticed the difference in his appearance. His body was slightly more muscular, his arms stronger and his chest firmer but he still offered that same protection that she needed. He still had that dark stubble over his jaw that she secretly loved and his eyes still made her stomach spring with butterflies whenever he looked at her. He pulled her into another embrace and nestled his face into her neck, revelling in the smell of her perfume against her skin.

"God I've missed you B" his arms tightened around her waist and he just enjoyed the feeling of her body in his arms. The way he held Betty made her heart race faster than it ever had and the feeling of his face nestled into her neck made Betty feel like there was no more distance between them.

"Do you have time for a drink or something? I need to check in and stuff but I hoped I'd get to see you"

"Of course, I'd love to. I've finished for the night anyway" she said as Daniel picked up his bag, threw it over his shoulder and began to make his way into the hotel with Betty by his side. He glanced at her and smiled, shaking his head in disbelief at her being with him. She noticed Daniel looking at her and blushed as she pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled towards the ground. She couldn't believe how much of an effect Daniel had on her, his presence sending shivers down her spine and his eyes on her body making butterflies arise in the depths of her stomach. They walked towards the check in desk and Daniel took out his wallet and passport and placed it on the desk in front of him.

"Hi, um, I've got a reservation under the name Meade?" he said as a short, mature looking man stood behind the desk wearing a pair of round tortoiseshell glasses and a grey waistcoat.

"Ah yes that looks about right, how long was your reservation booked for Mr Meade?" A name badge was attached to his white button down shirt and showed that his name was Ramsay. His quirky English accent and appearance made Betty chuckle and Daniel couldn't help but smile as he heard the laugh that adored.

"It's for two weeks but I think it's likely that I'll have to extend it if that's possible?" he quickly glanced to his side to see Betty smiling as she laughed a single giggle. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious. Betty knew that Daniel wouldn't be leaving in a hurry and she didn't want him to. If she had her way Daniel wouldn't be leaving for a _very _long time.

"That should be fine Mr Meade, if you just let us know towards the end of your visit whether you'd like to extend your stay, we'll sort that out for you no problem at all. Do you have a credit card and your passport please Mr Meade?" Daniel handed Ramsay his possessions and leant softly against the desk as Betty smiled into his eyes.

"You're really going to stay that long?" Betty asked as she toyed with her finger nails, trying to keep her gaze into Daniel's eyes without melting at his feet.

"I'm staying as long as you need me sweetie" he ran his hand through her hair before kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her shoulders; holding her close to his body.

"Everything has been finalised Mr Meade. Here are your room keys, your credit card and your passport. I hope you enjoy your stay" Ramsay smiled at Betty as she thanked him and placed her bag on her shoulder.

"Thank you very much" Daniel smiled at the receptionist before pulling Betty further into his body as they made their way towards the elevators. Betty pressed the 'up' button and smiled up at Daniel as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"So, how's London treating you then?" Daniel asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The elevator pinged as the doors opened and the stepped inside.

"Where do I start?" she asked as she exhaled and leant into the banister of the elevator, raising her eyes to the ceiling and feeling so exhausted of trying to put a brave front on everything. Daniel just looked at her. She could sense the concern in his eyes. It was the same look Daniel gave her at Hilda's wedding when she told him that things between her and Henry were over. It made her feel like he genuinely cared and it reassured her that he would always be there for her. His ocean like orbs had deepened as he looked into Betty's eyes, trying to figure just exactly what she was feeling.

"That doesn't sound too good…" Betty laughed as she sniffled, attempting to ignore the stinging in her eyes. She didn't know whether she had the urge to cry because of Daniel finally being close to her again or whether it was due to her feeling so out of her depth with everything and anything to do with her job. Either way she'd already pushed those tears down like she had multiple times before and Daniel was still looking at her like she was the most gorgeous thing that he'd ever seen.

"You don't have to be so strong all of the time you know B" Daniel said as he stepped forward and grazed his hands against her arms which were folded below her chest. She tilted her head backwards as the overwhelming feeling descended over her again.

"I do though Daniel. If I've got any chance of making this magazine a success, my emotions can't get involved. I've got no other choice" she said as the elevator _pinged_ again as it landed on the fifth floor of the building. They both stepped out and began to follow the corridors watching as the numbers on the doors increased.

"I tried that and look where it got me. My dad married Wilhemina and my brother turned into my sister. If I'd actually shown that I cared about my dad marrying the only woman that I _actually _hate, I might not have gotten into the mess that I did" Betty laughed as Daniel shivered in response to the thought of his father and Wilhemina together. It wasn't something that he liked thinking about at all.

"Oh look, this is it" Betty said as they reached the room number that was printed across the key card. Daniel slid the card into the reader and the door unlocked with a _click._ He pushed the door open and held it while Betty slid inside and smiled as she rolled her eyes at Daniel saying "After you ma'am".

"Daniel, this is gorgeous" Betty said as she turned to see Daniel looking at her from the doorway.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked furrowing her brow and smiling simultaneously.

"Oh, um, nothing…" Daniel said pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and smiling at Betty who had dropped her bag on the glass coffee table and sat down in an arm chair. He loved the way she had become more refined but she was still the same Betty inside. She was sitting with one leg crossed over the other as Daniel walked over to the bed and dropped his overnight bag on top of the covers. He made sure that he had his cell phone and wallet in his pockets before he made his way over to Betty.

"You ready B?" he said as Betty looked up to see Daniel standing in front of her, gleaming at her with those brilliant sapphire eyes.

"Mhmm, let' go!" she said as Daniel held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up from the chair as she grabbed her bag off the coffee table and made her way to the door with Daniel in tow. Not once did he let go of her hand as they made their way down to the hotel bar. Her hand fit snugly in his and every so often he'd stroke over the back of hers with his thumb and she'd glance up at him. He'd pretend not to notice and he loved the way she responded to his touch. He wondered if she liked the way he touched her or whether he was just imagining it. Either way, the way her hand fit in his still made him feel close to her and she secretly loved the way that Daniel never let go of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Daniel had taken Betty hand in hand to the bar in the Savoy Hotel. Pulling her into his body to simply draw the warmth from her own, they walked with little distance between each other; letting each other know that they weren't going anywhere. He never let Betty's hand free from his and the longing that Betty had felt to have Daniel's skin close to hers had vanished; it had been erased by the touch of his hands on her skin. He had finally let go as they sat down at the bar. Betty's bronzed legs crossed over each other as she sat on a bar stool, the silk of her dress falling and rippling over her body in a way that drove Daniel to the edge of insanity. The dress she wore was a deep crimson, the silk material crossed and wrapped at the front and pushed her cleavage slightly; making Daniel's stomach tighten and flourish with nerves. She could sense his eyes on her body and for some reason she couldn't meet his gaze. Instead she smirked as she pulled off her coat and pulled her hair onto one shoulder. Daniel had noticed the habit that he adored so much had returned. Whenever Daniel complimented her, she'd shy away and tuck her hair behind her ears; smiling as she tried to change the subject. In that moment she finally met Daniel's gaze and he just looked into her eyes, observing the way her smile made her eyes glint.

"Can I get you a drink sir?" a barman soon knocked them out of the moment that they had just shared and Daniel had completely lost any train of thought

"Oh yeah sure. B, what do you want?" Daniel turned to Betty as she simply looked at him and realised that she loved the nickname he had for her

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea please" she smiled at the barman as he nodded in response

"and I'll have scotch thanks" the barman began to mix Betty's drink before he asked

"Would like your scotch neat or on the rocks sir?"

"On the rocks would be great thanks" Daniel smiled at the barman before turning to Betty

"So c'mon B. I wanna know all about this job of yours" he beamed at her as the barman handed them their drinks and Daniel the bill.

"You can just put these on my account"

"Certainly sir, what is your room number?"

"It's 523"

"I'll do that straight away sir" the barman typed away on the computer at the end of the bar as Betty began telling Daniel everything that he wanted to know.

"Sorry…" Daniel said as he picked up the tumbler filled with whisky and swallowed a mouthful

"It's ok" she giggled as she brought the straw that sat in her drink to her lips and took a sip, the alcohol instantly warming her throat.

"I'm guessing that it's a bit different from MODE?" Daniel asked as he set his drink down on the bar and leant against the counter, looking at Betty in the way that made her blush uncontrollably.

"Just a tad" Betty giggled as Daniel looked at her in awe of the woman that she had become.

"Seriously though, I didn't realise how hard it would be. Now I know how you felt when you first started at MODE"

"Yeah but I had you so it was a lot easier" Daniel said nodding his head towards Betty who was sipping on her drink. She smiled before replying

"I didn't run the magazine Daniel, you did. I just got you coffee" she laughed as Daniel reminisced about the past; he was wincing in disgust at his former self and remembering how much of a player he really was.

"I know that you can do it B, you just have to believe that you can" Daniel said, his body shivering as she smiled in response to his words.

"Yeah well I guess only time will tell" she said as she nursed her drink and moved the ice around the glass with her straw.

"And anyway how's MODE going to cope without its editor-in-chief?" she smiled as Daniel sighed into his scotch, watching as he swirled the liquid around the glass

"I'm sure it'll be fine while Wilhemina has control over it"

"She always was a control freak…" Daniel laughed as Betty placed the straw between her lipstick tainted lips and sipped on her ice tea, raising her eyebrows as she swallowed. Daniel watched as her lips moved, desperately needing to feel them against his own

"I don't know how you drink that" she gestured towards the half empty glass of scotch in Daniel's hand. She'd missed more than anything the feeling of his hands of her skin, the way his fingers would brush her skin accidentally, causing it to burn and tingle.

"It's good, you should try it"

"I have, it's disgusting"

"It's not that bad, you get used to it after a while"

"It's bit like you then"

"Oi!" Daniel poked at Betty's ribs making her jump and squirm under his touch

"I'm joking! Daniel I was kidding!.. You have a lovely personality…"

"I know, I know I was just messing with you B"

"But for the record so do you" he looked at Betty once more with that look of complete happiness on his face again.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything" Daniel's brow furrowed in confusion

"No, you're looking at me like that again" Betty shoved his shoulder as she blushed slightly.

"Sorry…it's just….I can't believe how much you've changed, you're gorgeous B" he shook his head in disbelief at the woman that sat in front of him, trying to take in how beautiful she was. He had always known that she was beautiful but it was now that he could finally see it. He watched as she smiled and turned a deep pink; laughing as she looked into her drink and not into his eyes.

"Thank you Daniel" she smiled up at him and for the first time he felt like he was blushing too, swooning over her smile and the way she captivated him.

"C'mon let's go sit down" Daniel said picking up their drinks and leading Betty towards a table at the back of the bar. He needed to explain why he acted the way he did when she left. He just hoped that she would at least listen to him but he wasn't expecting her to accept the things he would say.

"I know what you're going to say Daniel"

"How did you kno…" once again he'd been interrupted whilst asking that question and Betty soon answered him

"I know you Daniel and I know that you're going to try and explain to me why you did everything that you did when I left." Betty looked at him with that questioning look, as if she's asking him "am I right?".

"But I understand and I'm not mad at you. If anything that's the reason why I love you so much because you actually showed that you cared. Most people just turned up at the party, got pissed then left. You, however, did the complete opposite" Betty laughed as she remembered how mad she was at Daniel when he didn't turn up on that night she left. But now she couldn't be further from hating him, it was as if her heart had erased any bad feeling she'd had towards Daniel. But then she realised that she hadn't actually hated Daniel at all, in fact it was because she loved him that she'd been hurting so much.

"Yeah well I should've been there. I thought that it would be easier to let you go if I didn't say goodbye. But actually it turned out that it only made it worse"

"I don't blame you, if it was you that had left I would've done the same thing. After everything that we've gone through together, the least that I owed you was time to understand why I was leaving or time to accept it. But I didn't give you that and I know that I should've told you or talked about it with you. But I just know that if I had, I wouldn't have left at all."

"I'm so sorry B, I never meant to make you feel like that. I only ever wanted you to live your life and do what you've always wanted to do. And I figured that I'd hold you back if I came here"

"It's ok, I know that I hurt you by not talking to you about taking the job" she looked so vulnerable as she poured everything out that she'd felt over the past three months. Daniel immediately touched the tips of her fingers which lay on the table in front of him. She gently turned her hand over and Daniel brushed his fingers over her palm; letting her know that he was listening and understanding.

"You have to know that it wasn't an easy decision at all, Daniel. But I know that I would've regretted not trying to do what I've dreamt of doing my whole life… I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you by leaving and I thought so many times about calling you, but I'd got it into my head that you wouldn't want to speak to me. And now I've never regretted anything more because I feel like I lost you"

"I don't care anymore B. As long as you're here now it doesn't matter

"…but I know that I hurt you B and it killed me to think that I wasn't there when you needed me" Daniel exhaled deeply as he felt his eyes begin to sting once again.

"It's ok… you're here now" he took her hand in his and kissed it gently, hearing her inhale and relax in comfort.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked still grazing her hand with his fingers just looking contently into her eyes

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask" Betty smiled as Daniel kissed her hand once more.

For the next hour, they sat telling each other everything that had happened since they had been apart. The bar was stilling buzzing with couples and Londoners who filled the air with loud conversation and tipsy laughter. During that whole hour, not once did Daniel take his eyes off of Betty. He loved the way that she'd laugh at little things that he'd tell her or how when he tasted her drink his face screwed up in disgust making her giggle and her eyes glisten.

"Come on drink up, I'm taking you home" after arguing with Daniel over who was paying the bill she took one final sip of her drink, looking over the rim of her glass to see Daniel smiling contently at her.

"You ready?" Daniel asked as he threw a tip down on the table and put his wallet back in his pocket

"Yep!"

"C'mon then" he stood up as she slid on her coat and placed her bag on her shoulder before Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. They made their way out of the bar in silence with Betty's head leaning against Daniel's chest; the sound of Betty's heels hitting against the lobby floor the only sound between them.

"You should've let me pay for my drinks you know"

"It's my treat. You deserve it" Daniel kissed her forehead before squeezing his arm further around her waist. It was then that she sighed into his body, just enjoying the scent of his aftershave and the way his hand was firm on her waist.

Before too long they had made their way through the revolving door of the hotel entrance and Daniel was hailing down a cab.

"You don't have to take me home Daniel, you should go sleep. You've had a long day" Betty said as the cab stopped next to where her and Daniel were standing.

"Betty I'm not letting you go home by yourself, especially not at this time of night" his hands had found their way to the tops of Betty's arms, rubbing them in concern

"Honestly Daniel, I grew up in Queens. You think I can't make it home by myself?"

"But Betty…"

"No buts Daniel, you need to sleep. I'll call you when I get home, I promise"

"Okay you better, but next time you let me be a gentleman and let me take you home"

"Deal, I'll see you in the morning Daniel" she reached up and planted a sole kiss on his cheek before snaking her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for the final embrace of the evening. Everything that he had missed about Betty had been returned when he held her. Feeling her body close to his made him shudder in relaxation.

"Good night Daniel" she said as he squeezed her tight, the warmth from their bodies enveloping them both

"Sweet dreams" he whispered in her ear, making her believe every word he had spoken since she saw him getting out of that cab.

"Wait, take this" he said as he caught Betty's arm just before she got in the cab. He took out his wallet and handed her one of his room keys.

"What's this for?"

"Emergencies, you know if I lose mine or something" he winked at her before letting go of her hand. She laughed before hopping in the cab.

"I'll see you tomorrow Daniel" she giggled once more as Daniel shut the cab door and made his way back inside the hotel. As the cab drove off, Betty sighed as a smile swept across her face. Finally, Daniel was back in her life. She finally had him close, after three months of hell she felt like she was in a state of shock. Seeing Daniel was like wanting something for so long and finally getting it. She figured that it was because she hadn't seen him in so long that she felt so complete, so _happy. _But now as she made her way home she only wished that she could've spent more time with him. Just listening to the huskiness of his voice, getting lost in his eyes and wishing that he would hold her close to his body.

As Daniel closed the door of his hotel room and threw his key down on the coffee table his stomach tightened and somersaulted. He could still feel the warmth of her body pressed hard against his. But he longed to feel her skin; to feel nothing between their bodies. But somehow he had to try and erase that thought. He knew that if he tried to do something about his feelings he might destroy everything that he and Betty shared. So instead he'd cherish the close moments that they shared and carry on loving her platonically and romantically.

Betty made it home unharmed and as she pushed off her coat and wandered into her bedroom she couldn't wait to hear Daniel's voice again. She grabbed her phone and sat crossed legged on her bed; holding a pillow in her arms. She scrolled down her contact list and called Daniel, listening to the dial tone ringing out before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, I'm just calling to let you know that I didn't get raped or mugged or stabbed on my way home"

"That's good to know" he laughed as he heard Betty giggle through the receiver

"Seriously though, you should go sleep. You'll be exhausted in the morning"

"It's ok, I like hearing your voice"

"Me too…" she said as she sighed into the pillow. After a while Daniel broke the comfortable silence and Betty's spine shuddered as she heard his deep voice.

"What time do you want to meet tomorrow sweetie?" he asked as Betty's began unravelling the ribbon that held her dress around her body.

"I don't mind, I'm free all day so it doesn't really matter" he could hear her shuffling about as she dropped her dress from her body and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a camisole. She sat back down on her bed, hugging her pillow into her chest.

"Okay well why don't I pick you up at around eleven?"

"There's no point in you coming all the way out of town to pick me up for us to go all the way back into the city. I'll just meet you at your hotel"

"It's no problem B"

"Why do you have to be so nice all of the time Daniel?"

"I'm not, I just want to treat you right. You mean a lot to me"

"You mean a lot to me too Daniel. But I'm still not letting you pick me up"

"You're so stubborn you know B"

"I know. But so are you, you just give in faster"

"Yeah because I hate arguing with you"

"No you just hate it when I'm right Daniel" she laughed as Daniel pulled off his shirt and lay down on his bed in just his jeans.

"Okay okay, fine. But I'm still buying you lunch tomorrow _and _taking you home afterwards"

"Fine, I'll see you at eleven. I'll let you get your beauty sleep now, I need mine too"

"You don't need beauty sleep Betty. You're already beautiful"

"Good night Daniel" she tried to change the subject, trying to stop Daniel from embarrassing her and making her blush

"Sweet dreams beautiful" and with that she hung up and curled under the covers of her bed.

Daniel lay with his hands behind his head for a while, just thinking about how beautiful Betty was and how much he had actually missed her. He'd never really thought about just _how_ painful the last three months had been. Living without her was like living without the ability to breathe or think. Soon after, he pulled off his jeans and grabbed a pair of thin, grey pyjama bottoms from his overnight bag before climbing into the empty, cold bed and nestling himself in the covers. He wished that he had Betty to hold and keep him warm. He so badly wanted to feel her skin against his and to revel in the scent of her perfume. He wanted to shield her from anything that could make her feel pain, to make her feel safe and protected. He wanted to kiss her skin, to feel her lips against his and look into her eyes; knowing just exactly what she was feeling.

He just wanted to hold her. To simply love her.


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm really thankful for all the reviews. Carry on telling me if I'm writing what you want to read and hit that favourite button so I know how many of you are reading. Lots of love Olivia xxx

* * *

Part Four

It was around half past ten on that Saturday morning when Betty rose from the tube station to a cool April breeze. And for once she felt like she could finally look forward to the day ahead. Under normal circumstances the morning rush hour demanded that she woke up at an ungodly hour of the morning and the mountain of work placed on her desk ensured that she wouldn't leave the office until after hours. At work she felt like she was pushing herself to her limit to achieve nothing. For two months she had lead meetings, signed contracts and finalised spreads for an issue which could either be a complete success or could sink like a lead balloon. She found herself asking on a daily basis whether all of this was worth it, whether the work she put into this magazine would be returned by the end result. But as she remembered the fact that Daniel was in London and that she had a day free from the magazine, she really couldn't care less about the first issue.

Taxis would be an important part of Betty's normal day but she wanted time to clear her head so instead she decided on the tube and a walk to erase the blur inside her mind. For the past half an hour she had tried to understand just what she felt for Daniel. She already knew that her feelings for him weren't something that she had experienced before. Somehow she knew that what Daniel made her feel was different and no other man had made her feel that way. She thought that what she shared with Henry was love but soon after she realised that it wasn't. Henry had wanted to put his son and the mother of his child first, regardless of his relationship with Betty. She knew however that Gio had loved her. He had always looked at her differently, she felt as though when they were alone that he would study her, look into her eyes and try and figure out what she was thinking. But she had tried to love him back and she soon found that what she felt was lust not love. Finally there was Matt. They say that you don't know a person until you see their dark side and from the moment that they had gone their separate ways, that was all she saw. The anger that she made Matt feel was ugly and made her feel worthless; like she had truly hurt him. And all the while she felt like Matt smothered her, didn't give her the independence that she thrived on.

Daniel on the other hand gave her anything that she could possibly need. Through the course of their professional and personal relationship they always put each other first. At times when Betty felt like giving up on everything he would bring her back to reality and show her that her life was worth carrying on for. And when Daniel needed her, even when she wasn't his assistant, she was there. When he lost Molly he needed her, just for a shoulder to cry on, because he couldn't take comfort in anyone else. She loved the way that he knew things about her that no one else did. The understanding he had about things that had happened in her past made her realise that no matter what happened in her life he would be there. Even the little things that he did made her love him, like the way he looked at her when they talked or how he'd hug her and make her feel instantly better. He would always hold her hand to reassure her and try and make her feel better about something that had gone wrong in her life. Even the way his body contorted around hers when they hugged sent shivers down her spine and not once did she want him to let go of her. She loved the childish side to him too and the stupid jokes he told that would make her laugh because of how rubbish they were.

His protectiveness made her head spin. The way he couldn't stand to see her in pain and how angry he got when guys treat her the wrong way, all made her feel like he would always be there to defend her. But most of all, she loved with every fibre of her being, who Daniel truly was. He had finally shown over the past couple of years how caring and genuine he was, and this was the first thing that made her love him. When she told him that Henry was going to Hilda's wedding, he did everything in his power to stop her from making a mistake. She both loved and hated how much he cared because sometimes he would prove her wrong and make her see how wrong she had been. He would show her that she needed to move forward and live in the present rather than the past.

Betty found it so attractive how handsome but genuine and sensitive Daniel was at the same time. She loved how he wasn't afraid to say exactly how he felt, but sometimes the eyes that made Betty's stomach bloom with butterflies, were all he needed to say how he truly felt. One look into his ocean like orbs was all Betty needed to know what she had to say and do to make Daniel feel right again. Out of everything that she knew about her feelings towards Daniel, the one thing that she was certain about was the she was irreversibly and completely in love with him, to the point where the thought of him leaving her again made her want to drop everything in London and return to New York with him.

The chimes of her cell phone pulled her from her thoughts and she began to root around in her bag, trying to find the source of the noise. She finally pulled her blackberry free and recognised the caller ID. It was Daniel. She swiftly pressed the answer button and revelled in the thought of hearing his husky voice again.

"Hi"

"Hey beautiful"

"Is that my new nickname now?"

"Mhmm it suits you, are you nearly here?"

"Yeah I'll be two minutes; I'm just crossing the road to the hotel now"

"Okay, just use your room key to let yourself in"

"Great, I'll see you soon"

"Okay, bye gorgeous" she giggled as she hung up the call and tried to stop herself from blushing as she made her way past tourists and shoppers and crossed the road to The Savoy. She made her way through the lobby and to the elevators where she travelled up the fifth floor. The corridors were comfortably silent and every so often couples would appear from behind the doors of their rooms and pass her as she made her way to Daniel's suite. She found the key card from inside her bag and swiped it through the receiver, hearing the door unlock with a _click. _When she opened the door she didn't find what she was expecting to. Daniel wasn't washed and dressed. He was leant against the headboard of his bed with the sheets only covering him from the waist down.

"You're not even ready?" she asked as she closed the door with a thud and threw the room key down on the coffee table.

"I'm tired B, be nice"

"I'm not not being nice, but it's quarter to eleven now and I know for a fact it takes you longer than fifteen minutes to get ready" Betty had wandered over to the side of the bed closest to where Daniel was lying and dropped her bag next to the bedside table.

"Please B, I've got a headache just give me five more minutes" it was then that Betty fished a packed of painkillers out of her bag and unscrewed the cap of a bottle of water that sat on the bedside table.

"Take this" she pushed two tablets out of the packet into Daniel's hand and handed him the water. He rolled his eyes and threw the tablets back into his mouth and took a sip of the water.

"Happy?"

"Very. Now get up and go get ready" she poked her finger into his bare stomach as he rubbed his hand on the small of her back, giving her those puppy dog eyes that she can't resist.

"No, B, just come lay with me for a bit while I wake up" he carried on giving her those irresistible eyes and stuck out his bottom lip melodramatically. Betty rolled her eyes and begrudgingly gave in. She wandered round to the other side of the bed, slipped off her shoes and sat cross legged on top of the covers next to Daniel.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked her as he took her hand in his and stroked his thumb over the back of it.

"I don't mind, I've barely seen London since I've been here"

"We could check out Covent Garden? I mean only if you want to"

"Sounds good. I haven't been before" She was trying to settle the nerves inside her stomach as she attempted to ignore Daniel's bare, toned torso in front of her. His thin pyjama bottoms were slung low on his hips and his arms were folded across his chest making his muscles flex. Seeing how strong his body was made her head spin and as he reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, the nerves bloomed even fiercer than the first time. She smiled and looked down at the bed sheets, trying not to let Daniel see that she was blushing under his touch.

"I like these, they look good on you" Daniel said as he put his hand on her thigh, grazing the material of her charcoal skinny jeans. She shuddered under his touch, the feeling of Daniel handling her so intimately made her heart race by a thousand beats a minute. But Daniel too loved the way that he could touch her so delicately and closely. For her to feel so comfortable under his touch made him feel reassured that he could be close with her.

"Thanks, they're new" Betty said as she began to trace circles on the back of his hand which still rested on her thigh. She looked up and smiled as Daniel looked at her again, smiling ever so slightly in disbelief at how startlingly gorgeous Betty had become.

"They're nice, I like you in jeans" Daniel threw open the covers and pulled himself out of the bed, wandering over to the bathroom and watching Betty as she blushed at his comment.

In an attempt to try and distract herself from giggling at Daniel's newly toned body, she fished her blackberry out of her bag and checked her emails. She knew that by Monday her workload would be unbearable but it was better than not spending any time with Daniel. Spending three months without _him_ was completely intolerable so Betty knew that she could cope with any amount of work that she would receive on Monday morning.

As Daniel wandered in and out of the bathroom, grabbing clothes and wearing nothing but boxers, Betty lay on top of the bed; her ankles crossed and raised above the sheets. She could sense his aftershave on the bed sheets and she loved how easily she relaxed when his scent reached her skin.

Within twenty minutes Daniel was washed and dressed and Betty was tidying up the mess that lay around the room. Daniel was pushing his wallet into his pocket along with his cell, just watching as Betty folded clothes and pushed her hair behind her ears as it fell over her face

"I feel like I've forgotten something" Daniel said as Betty had sat down on the edge of the bed. She grabbed Daniel's watch which lay on the bedside table.

"Here" Daniel turned to see her holding out his watch and he leant over and took, slipping it over his wrist and fastening it in place.

"Thanks B"

"You'd forget your head if it weren't screwed on properly" she laughed as she shook her head at how forgetful Daniel was.

"I'm not _that_ bad" Betty just rolled her eyes and stood up from her position on the bed. She slipped on her ballet pumps and picked up her bag; throwing it over shoulder.

"You ready to go?" he asked as Betty met him at the door of the hotel room

"Yep!"

"Let's go then"

As they made their way down the corridor and towards the elevators, Daniel slipped his arm around Betty's waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her forehead and a wave of electricity shuddered down his spine as he sensed the faint scent of her perfume on her skin.

A little while later, Daniel was pulling Betty, hand in hand, out of a cab which had stopped in the heart of Covent Garden. The only problem was that during their taxi journey, the heavens had opened and London was covered in a blanket of rain.

They ran across the cobbles, Daniel pulling Betty by her hand across the square in a desperate attempt to get out of the rain. But as Daniel looked back at Betty, he thought that there was something about the spontaneity of the situation that made him feel closer than ever to Betty. They reached the other side of the large square, an old arcade in the centre and different shops and restaurants enclosed it around the borders of the courtyard. As they stood under the awning of a closed restaurant, Betty nestled closer into Daniel and he quickly wrapped his arm around her. He took her freezing hands in his and blew hot air into them to try and relieve their iciness. She shuddered as he looked into her eyes, not from the cold but from the feeling of Daniel's skin on hers.

"Where should we go?" she asked as she looked into Daniel's eyes, giggling as she wiped a raindrop that had settled on his skin away from his cheek.

"I think I saw a coffee shop round there somewhere" he nodded his head towards a row of shops not far from where they were standing. The square was virtually empty except for the occasional soul huddled under an umbrella, making their way out of the rain.

"Ok let's just make a run for it" Betty inhaled sharply as Daniel pulled them out into the rain again. The only warmth that she felt was from Daniel's strong hand which was firmly planted in hers. After sprinting along the edge of the square, they reached a small, cosy looking café which was burrowed in the corner of the courtyard. The lights from the inside glowed out into the rainy atmosphere and the windows had fogged up. Daniel quickly opened the door and pushed Betty inside. As they shivered into their warm surroundings, both Daniel and Betty looked at each other and laughed slightly at the rainstorm which they had been caught in. To Daniel, even though her skin was dotted with raindrops and goosebumps and her make-up had run slightly underneath her eyes, Betty still looked unbelievably gorgeous. She wasn't dressed up like he saw her the night before. Her jeans and loose grey sweater made her look effortless and natural. She didn't need to try because she looked good in anything. A shiver ran down her spine as her skin adjusted to the balmy atmosphere of the café. She was _absolutely _freezing. Daniel placed his hand on the small of her back and spoke quietly as he said

"C'mon there's a table over there" she walked over to the free table at the back of the café. The room was a quirky mixture of French furniture, with oak tables and distressed cream and putty coloured chairs. The smell of the coffee machine perfumed the air and the purr of content conversation laced through the tables.

"It would be us wouldn't it?" Daniel laughed and Betty giggled at him rolling his eyes as he tried to shake the water out of his hair.

"You're way too vain Daniel" she shook her head at Daniel and took a compact mirror out of her bag.

"I'm not vain, I'd just rather not catch hyperthermia" Betty giggled and widened her eyes in horror of her appearance

"Well don't I look lovely?" she said sarcastically as she wiped away the mascara which had settled underneath her eyes.

"You look lovely Betty, don't worry" he smiled as she snap shut the mirror and pulled a hair brush out and ran it through her hair.

"You have to say that, you're my best friend"

"No, I'm saying it because it's true" she looked at him and smiled in embarrassment, hoping that Daniel would think that she was blushing because of the freezing temperature and not because of him.

"I guess we won't get to see much of Covent Garden if it carrys on pissing it down"

"It doesn't matter, I'd rather be warm and drinking coffee than freezing and soaking wet"

"Yeah me too"

"Can I get you two anything?" a petite, blonde haired waitress met them at the table wearing a floral apron and holding an order pad. Her British accent wasn't one that Betty or Daniel had heard before. It wasn't cockney and it wasn't the high brow type that you see on Downton Abbey. It was unique and surprisingly refreshing.

"Oh yeah, I'll have a cappuccino with an extra shot please" Betty said as the waitress scribbled down her request on the paper in front of her.

"And for you?" she gestured towards Daniel with her pen

"I'll have a double espresso, thanks" he smiled before turning his gaze back to Betty.

"That's great, it'll be ready soon" the waitress smiled and then headed back towards the large counter at the front of the café.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you something. I've got some events coming up over the next few weeks and I was wondering, if you're not back in New York by then, if you'd want to come with me?" Betty asked as she crossed one leg over the other and tucked the front part of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure that you want me there? I don't want to muscle in on anything B"

"Of course I want you there Daniel, why would I ask you if I didn't?"

"I don't know, I guess with me being who I am" he rolled his eyes, remembering the reaction he received from everyone when they realised who he was

"As cocky and obnoxious as this sounds, I want you to get the recognition for everything that you've done. I want you to have the attention for once"

"I know, but I want you to be there. And plus I get to see you in a tux" she smiled as she tried to sweeten the deal.

"Yeah well, count yourself lucky. Not every woman I know gets to see me in a tux"

"So you'll come?"

"If you want me to, then yes"

"Good, because I need you to help me find a dress for this charity event in a couple of weeks"

"You want me to help?"

"Yeah, I don't have anyone else to help me pick out a dress do I?"

"Okay well only if you help me get a tux. I didn't exactly plan on going to black tie events when I packed"

"Deal. And I get to make you dinner"

"Why do you want to make me dinner"

"Because, you got the drinks last night, you're helping me buy a dress and you haven't seen my apartment yet"

It was then that the waitress set their drinks down on the table.

"Thanks" Betty smiled as she handed her the cappuccino and left the table.

"Fine, you make me dinner and I'll help you find a dress"

"Oh but first, the office is having this kind of party on Thursday for the launch of the first issue and you're coming with me to that too"

"I am?"

"Yeah, I need you to go with me"

"Why? You've got that mischievous look on your face B"

"Because, there's kind of something that I didn't tell you"

"That sounds ominous"

"You're gunna kill me. But before I tell you, you have to remember that when this happened you were still in New York and we weren't speaking okay?"

"Okay, I'm a bit worried now B"

"Um so, during my first week at the magazine this girl Karla, she's the creative director at the magazine, she helped me to settle in and get to know everyone, just till I figured everything out. She asked me if I wanted to go for a drink, so I did, and we went to this bar in Soho and she bumped into this guy who she said that she knew from work. I kinda just presumed that she meant from like an old job or something" Daniel took a sip of his coffee, knowing that this story wasn't going to end well.

"So we got talking and he asked for my number so I gave it to him. He called me and asked me if he could take me for dinner. It was great, I had a nice time. We went on the date but I guess you can kind of gather what happened afterwards"

"You mean… you mean you slept with him?!" Daniel asked in shock. Of all the things Betty was, she wasn't the type of woman to sleep with a guy on their first date, it just _wasn't _her.

"Just a little bit" she looked down towards her coffee cup, dreading what Daniel would say. She knew that he'd be angry with her for being so careless but there was nothing that she could do. She had already slept with Adam and Daniel already cared too much about Betty.

"Why…uh…I mean….I didn't think that you were…like that?" he asked narrowing his eyes in confusion as to what possessed Betty to sleep with that guy.

"Neither did I, but I realised that the reason everything went wrong with Gio and Matt and Henry was because I was being too cautious. I was always trying to do the safe thing, I never did anything risky. So I figured I may as well start try and take risks. This time it just backfired a bit…"

"What do you mean backfired?"

"Well it kind of turned out that Karla heard that he had a girlfriend who he had been with for over two years. Apparently he just happened to skip that part during the date"

"That bastard. I hope you did something about it. Please tell me that you slapped him or something"

"Yeah I would, but I can't. You know how I told you that Mr Dunne had hired two editor in chief's?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Mr Dunne had taken longer in choosing the second one so he arranged a meeting with him for me to meet this knew editor in chief. So I turn up to Mr Dunne's office and my new co editor-in-chief is Adam, the bastard who slept with me and happened to skip the part where he mentioned that he had a girlfriend."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. This guy sleeps with you and doesn't tell you that he has a girlfriend. And now you have to work with the guy?"

"Mhmm"

"Jesus Christ"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked shaking his head in confusion

"Because I slept with him on the first date, it's not exactly me is it?"

"You really think that I'm one to judge on who you have sex with?" Betty giggled as Daniel rubbed his temples in anger. He honestly wanted to strangle the guy that did this to her. His heart was hammering against his chest and the overwhelming feeling of rage swept over him.

"Okay, you look like you're about to blow a fuse Daniel"

"I am. I can't believe someone would do that to you of all people"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that this is what_ I_ used to do, fair enough I'd sleep with girls and not call them or tell them that we weren't exclusive. But I wouldn't ever do that to you. You're too important to me...I could really kick that guy in that balls right now"

"That makes two of us then"

"Seriously? You have to work with this guy now?"

"Yep, that's why you're coming with me to this party on Thursday"

"Okay, let's make him jealous. He can't have his cake and eat it, so you're gunna have to show him that you're not bothered, that you've moved on. If he says anything to you though, I'm not responsible for the state that he'll be in when he leaves the party"

"Don't worry, I believe you Daniel. Judging by the state you left Matt in after the UN shoot, I don't think I can underestimate how hard you can hit a guy. You've kind of got a habit of hitting guys that I know"

"I only do it when I have to. I hate seeing you get messed around"

It was at times like these when Daniel's heart yearned the most. He knew that he didn't deserve Betty after the way he treated when she left, but if she was with him he would treat her right. He wouldn't let her get hurt, he would give her everything that she needed and she'd always know that he loved her. Right now he couldn't have been more angry or upset at how Betty had been treated. He was amazed at how upbeat she was, she didn't look hurt or upset but that was always how Betty coped. She never let anyone know what she was truly feeling other than her family and Daniel. She was too strong to let her guard down, but Betty couldn't keep it up when she was in love or liked someone.

"How are you so happy about all of this?"

"You kind of get used to getting messed around, you know? After everything with Henry and Matt even Walter you just learn to keep going. If I'd let them think that I was completely heartbroken I wouldn't have ever gotten over them"

"You don't deserve to get your heart broken Betty. You deserve to be happy more than anyone I've ever known" Loving Betty was both the best and worst thing that had happened to Daniel. Feeling such strong emotions for her made him feel whole again, like he had something worth fighting for. But while guys like Adam were in the picture, he had no way of knowing whether Betty reciprocated his feelings. He knew that he loved Betty and he had realised that the day that she left. But he had no idea how to tell her, how to show her just how deep his feelings ran.

"I hope so. Karma doesn't exactly appear to be on my side at the minute"

"I know that you'll find that guy B, he's out there. You just haven't realised it yet"

In that moment, Betty knew that she didn't want to find some other guy to love and to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted the man that sat in front of her, to love her and to make her as happy as she was in that moment. The prospects of having to get to know someone else, to learn everything about them scared Betty. She didn't want to have to start again, she didn't want to feel completely isolated in a relationship. She wanted to be with Daniel because they knew each other completely. Daniel was the only man that she knew that she loved and she didn't want to love anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a slightly shorter chapter, but I wanted to show the different emotions felt throughout the day that Daniel and Betty share together. Please keep reviewing, it really helps me to know if I'm writing what you want to hear. Lots of love Olivia xxx

* * *

Part Five

"So was he good?" Daniel asked, smirking slightly as he noticed Betty becoming slightly flustered.

"Excuse me?" she asked, giggling in surprise and in embarrassment.

"This Adam guy, was he good?" he leant forward on the table, his arms crossed and his elbows resting on it.

"I knew you were going to ask that" she shook her head, smiling in disbelief at how eager Daniel was.

"What's that meant to mean?" he tried acting horrified at her comment but it didn't work

"Oh come on. You're telling me that you're surprised at that?" she raised her eyebrows waiting for a response off Daniel.

"Well come on then, tell me. Was he good?"

She wrinkled her nose as she remembered how awkward sex was with Adam. She didn't feel comfortable in front of him and she never felt like he cared about _her _rather he just cared about the sex and what he gained from it.

"I'm guessing that by the look on your face that he wasn't then?"

"This is so weird talking about this with you"

"Oh come, you've never talked about sex with Marc or Amanda"

"Not really, Amanda would talk at me and I'd try and run away from her" she giggled as remembered all of the disgusting stories Amanda would tell her about her sexcapades.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Daniel laughed, shaking his head at how care free Amanda was, she was absolutely shameless.

"And anyway you didn't exactly tell me about all of the girls that you slept with"

"That's because I was too drunk to remember. And stop trying to change the subject, you still haven't answered my question" he took a sip of his espresso in an attempt to calm his nerves. Not once had Betty told him about her sex life, it was a taboo subject in their relationship and they hadn't ever crossed that line.

"Okay fine!" she gave in, feeling defeated already.

"…he wasn't the best that I've ever had. Put it this way, it was all about him and not really about me" she said timidly, trying to not blush in embarrassment at talking to her best friend about how sex had been with another man.

"Well I was hardly expecting Henry to have been your best"

"Daniel!" she kicked him under the table, trying to get him to stop taking the piss.

"I am totally right! Your face says it all!" he leant forward on the table, realising that he had been right all along.

"Okay then, who was my best if you think that you're so good at this game?"

"It's not Matt, that's for sure"

"You're unbelievable" she shook her head and giggled at how Daniel was so sure about what he was saying.

"He was too predictable, you knew exactly what he was going to do and when he was going to do it. Nothing was spontaneous; I could tell by the way that you looked at him. You got sick of doing everything thing with him, you told me that yourself. And I'm guessing the same went for the sex. Every single time it was exactly the same, there was no spark, nothing to keep you on your toes"

"You know me too well" she cringed into her cappuccino; wanting the conversation to end soon.

"And as for this Walter guy, I mean yeah he was romantic but he messed you around. He definitely wasn't your best. I think that you didn't want to lose him because he was the first guy that you knew loved you. So you put up with rubbish sex because you didn't think that you were going to do better than him"

"How do you know all of this?" it was then that he had hit a nerve. Now, Betty felt as though the feeling of Daniel knowing her better than anyone, was at it's strongest.

"Because I know you better than anyone B, I know what you're like deep down inside. If I know you as well as I think that I do, then I know that you're still waiting for your best. Am I right?" she didn't answer, instead she just avoided eye contact with him; already knowing that he was right.

"That's a yes. Gio's the only guy that's left but I'm not sure whether you slept with him. I don't know whether he cared about you too much to not sleep with you or whether you got caught up in all of the romantic things that he did for you and did sleep with him. He was the first guy to be spontaneous, he made you feel special. He made you know that he loved you. But he was risky and you didn't know whether to take a risk or whether to go for the safe option and marry Henry" he was scared that he'd gone too far, but he couldn't go back now. Everything had been said.

But Betty wasn't angry. She just looked at Daniel and smiled shyly as she realised that Daniel knew her better than she thought. It was like he had looked into her soul and seen everything that she had ever felt.

"You're right. He was the first guy that was spontaneous and passionate and I think he was the first guy that actually made me feel special. But, I dunno, he deserved someone as risky as him. He knew that and so did I. That's why I didn't choose between Henry and Gio because one was too safe and the other was too risky."

Daniel was about to speak but Betty interrupted him

"And for the record I did sleep with him" she was tracing round the rim of her coffee cup with her middle finger. She didn't know whether to feel ashamed or proud to admit that she had slept with Gio.

"You did?" Daniel asked in surprise, his eyes flying up from his gaze on the espresso cup in front of him. Betty nodded softly in response looking directly into Daniel's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't know…I mean I don't think that he was my best. I guess I'd always thought that I'd have my best with the one person that I'd fallen in love with. Like properly fallen in love with. That's why it wasn't Matt, or Henry or Walter because they're not _the _guy…" she kept her gaze on her coffee cup, feeling completely naked and bare in front of Daniel.

"…That's why I know who was your best" she looked up at that point, not knowing whether she should carry on with what she was about to say.

He was looking into her eyes and she knew that he was understanding every word that she spoke. It was like she was talking in a language which only Daniel could understand and speak himself. He looked at her, and she knew that he was asking her to tell him who that person was.

"It was Molly wasn't it? I could tell by the way that you looked at her. It was like every time you glanced at her you were taking a piece of her with you. Like you were looking at the most beautiful thing that you'd ever seen… You never talk about her anymore Daniel." There was a silence. The type of unknown silence where you don't know how the other person is going to react.

"It's just hard, talking about her I mean" he sighed, feeling so tense and on edge about talking about Molly.

"I know…Hilda told me when mom died that if we talked about her and made sure that people knew about her, and how important she was to us, that it wouldn't hurt. That's why I wear my B necklace, it's not just a necklace it's a piece of my mom. It makes me not forget about her" there it was again, the silence. But Betty looked up a few seconds later her eyes free from any emotion. Her eyes didn't feel anything; she was looking for what Daniel's eyes were feeling instead.

"I love how well you know me B. Sometimes it's like you're reading my mind" he tilted his head as he studied her. She was afraid to look into his eyes, like he would see into her soul and see everything that she was feeling. She looked up at him, gripping her coffee cup to feel something; to let her know that she wasn't drifting or dreaming. She smiled faintly, his eyes smiling back at her. He lay his hand out on the table, his palm facing upwards as it fell open. Betty slowly slid her hand inside of Daniel's; her fingers brushing his palms in the most delicate way possible. She sighed heavily in contentment and leant back in her chair. Her eyes were still fixed on their intertwined hands and her senses tightening at the soft touches of her fingers on Daniel's skin. Daniel just gazed at her and sat transfixed at how vulnerable she looked in that moment. She looked so peaceful as she drew comfort from the simple sensation of their skin touching. Her fingers continued tracing graceful patterns on his skin; her fingers barely touching his hand. It was in moments like these when Betty so desperately needed to release every emotion inside of her. Her heart felt like it needed to overflow, like she couldn't bottle up her feelings anymore. But as soon as these emotions rose to the surface a reason would enter her head telling her why she couldn't tell him, why she couldn't ruin everything that they shared in their friendship.

"The rain's stopped, you wanna go look around?" Daniel asked as he looked out of the window, seeing that the rain had stopped but the sky still looked slightly grey.

"Mhmm, come on. I'll go and pay the bill" she said as they stood up from the table, Betty putting her bag on her shoulder and Daniel pushing his chair in.

"No it's okay I'll get this, it's my treat" they made their way over to the main counter of the café before stopping halfway to the door.

"It's coffee Daniel I think that I can afford it, and anyway you paid last night so you can get the next one okay?" she pulled her wallet out of her bag and threw it back over her shoulder.

"But…" he knew that there was no point trying to argue with her, she would only win and he wouldn't get the last word, so he gave up.

"No buts, I'll meet you outside Daniel" he rolled his eyes and Betty laughed at his melodramatic expression. He quickly kissed Betty on the cheek before pushing the door to the café open and standing outside in the cold, London air.

Betty wandered over to the counter and paid the bill whilst trying to calm the nerves that had blossomed in her stomach. Every touch that she and Daniel shared was like connecting magnets and every time that they did, it was like a current of electricity passing through her body. His skin pressed against hers made Betty feel like every breath she took wasn't enough. Every time she felt Daniel close, her body burst with an indescribable sensation and it was impossible for her to think straight.

After putting her credit card back into her wallet, Betty wandered out of the café to find Daniel standing with his back to her. She placed her hand over his shoulder, the warmth of his body seeped through the shirt that he wore and drew her into him, wanting to feel his body heat.

"Hey" he said calmly as he saw Betty stood at his side.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he pulled her into his side, feeling like he needed to hold her close.

"Mhmm come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as she ran out into the square, not knowing where they were going. There was something about that moment that seemed to sum up what was happening between Daniel and Betty. The place they were in was easy and comfortable, it felt familiar and safe. But then there was the unknown, the vast mystery and endless possibilities of the things that they could do. And as Daniel felt her hand softly placed in his, he knew that no matter how complicated and alien the situation may be, he would always have the familiarity of his B. And this was true for his and Betty's relationship. The easiness of what they shared, how natural it felt for them to be so intimate was shadowed by the completely undiscovered possibilities of where that relationship could end up. But the new and unfamiliar places that London could take them seemed to thrill Betty and Daniel and they weren't about to give up on trying to find those places.


End file.
